


A Start To A Demons Life

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: The Undramatic Lives Of Fictional Creatures [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, i have like three jokes i use in rotation whoops, kihyun is a demon everyone else is something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Kihyun doesn’t really care for his life as demon. In fact, he might say he didn’t start to care about life until he was cast away from other demons. It helps that he ends up surrounded by people he cares about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Version: iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/147472953365/a-start-to-a-demons-life
> 
> written in july

Kihyun has a specific job. Demon by birth he is taught to do his job- specifically he’s a guard- and to have no sympathy for humans, angels, or anything else. Kihyun isn’t very good at his job. He works hard, keeps human souls from wandering away before they can be reborn. Keeps angels from entering demon territory- and places of the dead- when they deliver souls. But he’s not good at it if only for the reason that he hates it.

What does he care if an angel enters demon territory? What does he care about angels at all? Why should he hate them? Their jobs directly effect demon jobs and as such isn’t being on their side a good thing? Why would Kihyun go out of his way to make his own job harder?

Still, he does his job. Still, he doesn’t say anything when other demons say something against angels. Because he values not being cast out and left to die.

Apparently, he curses himself, he doesn’t value it enough not to help an angel.

As a demon of about a few hundred years, Kihyun should really have more sense. But when and angel crashes in front of him, he doesn’t hesitate to see if they’re alright. Recognition passes through Kihyun when he realizes he knows the angel, Hyunwoo. Being how closely related angel and demons jobs are, they saw a lot of each other; mostly in passing that they traded off human souls.

“Are you dead?”

“Not quite.” Hyunwoo shifts, lifts himself enough to not be face down in a pile of dirt.

“What happened?” Kihyun helps Hyunwoo sit up, watches feathers fall from the lavender wings on the others back. “You’re losing feathers.”

“I am?” Hyunwoo pulls one of his wings forward and Kihyun can see the horror that crosses his face. An angels wings losing feathers is never a good thing. They aren’t birds, they don’t molt.

“What happened?” Kihyun repeats his earlier question, and Hyunwoo sighs.

“Other demons happened.” The words shouldn’t catch Kihyun as off guard as they do. If other demons caused that, he knows they wont get in trouble for it, but _he_ might for helping. Still, more feathers fall and Kihyun has enough morals to not be okay with leaving things alone. So he stands, pulls Hyunwoo with him, and starts dragging the other away.

“The closer you are to demon territory the worse it’s going to be.” Kihyun knows as much. Just like angels spaces make it hard for demons to breathe, demons spaces make it hard for angels to heal. So moving further seems like their best option, especially when Hyunwoo is already on shaky legs and wilting wings.

Kihyun doesn’t really think about it during the actual walk, but helping an angel away from demon territory is good for the angel, yeah, but not great for him. He’s supposed to be a guard, leaving his post to help his so-called enemies isn’t his best idea.

Unsurprisingly once he returns he gets an earful about his job as a demon. That’s to be expected. At the very least, Kihyun expects he’ll be able to go back to his post and as long as there isn’t another incident he’ll be fine. Instead they kick him out. Cast him from their territory and tell him not to come back.

“What?! For _what?_ One mistake?” Kihyun shouts, elbows one of the demons grabbing him who in turn throws him the ground.

“Have fun living with humans.”

Living with humans, as a demon, isn’t that hard in theory. The main problem is finding a way to get fake identification or creating an identity that is believed. As well as not getting caught for being immortal. Kihyun can handle that, he tells himself.

Okay, _so_ he punches the first guy he tries to get a job from in the face. The human deserved it. What does ‘people like you’ even mean? Maybe calling someone a human to their face wasn’t his best idea, but honestly could the guy have been more rude?

“How’s being 'human’ going?” Kihyun jumps, turning around. Hyunwoo. Like he wanted to see the person who got him in trouble in the first place.

“Shitty.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s my own fault.”

“It would probably help if you had actual identification.”

“Probably.” A pause. “Did you want something?”

“No, but I conveniently have a fake ID with your name on it.”

Another moment of silence, before Kihyun holds his hand out. “Well?”

Hyunwoo hands him the ID, along with a folder with some other things he needs to fully pretend to be human.

Kihyun isn’t going to question where he got any of it, isn’t going to ask why. The help he gave is being repaid, he figures, and isn’t going to argue with something that will make his life easier.

 

There’s a restaurant that needs more wait staff. Kihyun would rather do something else, but the pay is good enough he might be able to get a shitty apartment with it and he sure would like to not be living on the streets anymore. So Kihyun applies for the job and manages to get it. It’s after a few weeks of living as a human- and home searching- that he overhears something.

Since Kihyun was a demon- _is_ a demon- he knows about them and angels so conversations between those beings don’t go unnoticed. Especially when he hears the words 'fallen angel’ and 'Hyunwoo’ all in one conversation. It isn’t that hard to get more information, to find out what happened to the angel. Not that he needs much to figure it out all on his own. He got cast away from helping Hyunwoo, it’s not that shocking that the opposite turns out to be true as well.

“Angels and Demons are all stupid.” Kihyun decides.

 

Finding Hyunwoo- so he can punch him for wasting Kihyun’s help, Kihyun tells himself- is a little more difficult. A little, but not much. He locates the angel and is greeted with an… interesting array of others. All living together in an apartment are the aforementioned angel, two plant spirits, a vampire, a werewolf, and a ghost. Someone must not have collected that human soul.

Kihyun joins them- actually getting the apartment so their stay is legal because apparently he’s the only one who thought to do that. Or because he’s the only one with a job. Probably the latter.

The ghost of the house, Jooheon, is pretty shocked to find that Kihyun can interact with him. Incorporeal beings aren’t used to someone not straight passing through them. Kihyun is a demon, though, his life used to revolve around human souls, so of course he can.

“Are you mad that you left demon life and are still stuck with human ghosts?”

“No?” Kihyun raises an eyebrow purposefully. “What does that even mean? It’s not like I left willingly.”

“Then… are you mad you’re stuck here with us?”

“I could leave. You guys aren’t _that_ annoying. As long as you’re not secretly watching us while we sleep It’s fine.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know, ghosts are creepy.”

“You’re a demon! Demons are creepy!”

“Rude.”

“You said it first.”

“Yeah but I’m pretending I didn’t.”

“Kihyun!”

“ _Jooheon_.”

 

Of the two plant spirits he now lives with, Hoseok is probably the easier to deal with. If just for the fact he’s less likely to sleep through sunlight despite needing it to survive. Though there are sunlamps in the apartment now, it’s still better for everyone’s’ sake if he just goes outside during the day. Though both plant spirits tend to forget to do that, Hoseok is the one who remembers more often than not. As such, he’s the more likely to join Kihyun in store-trips.

“How do we get stuck doing this?”

“Everyone is lazy and I’ll burn your plants if you don’t,” Kihyun says, shrugging while looking at apples.

“You would not. I’m onto you.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“…No.” Hoseok sighs, grabbing the apple from Kihyuns’ hand and tossing it into a bag. “Seriously though only half of us eat we don’t need this much food.”

“Some of the people that eat don’t even need to, so we might as well be prepared.”

“Or you could tell them not to eat.”

“Aren’t you one of the people that technically doesn’t need to?”

“…Nevermind. So, uh, flour is next right?” Hoseok spins and starts walking away from the produce section.

“Flour isn’t on the list.”

 

Though the other plant spirit, Hyungwon, is slightly harder to deal with he’s also the one Kihyun spends more time with. Partially because he practically has to drag the man outside- or at least to the window if he can’t manage that- when Hyungwon feels like being lazy. Partially because when Hyungwon actually spends time outside, and thus has more energy, they get along pretty well.

_“La, la, la la!”_ They both shout, jumping onto a couch as some song plays loudly in the apartment. Good thing the walls are aren’t super thin or else they’d have ton of complaints.

“Wait, wait, here comes the high note.” Hyunwon points to Kihyun who in turn mock sings the note with all his might.

“Quick, dance break.”

“When will they stop?” Jooheon groans. “This is the eighth time in a row with the same song. _Sing a different song at least!”_

“I bet another eight times at least.” Hosoek shrugs. “Weren’t you singing along last time.”

“Seven is my limit.”

“Mine was five.”

 

Then there’s the vampire of the house, Changkyun. Kihyun doens’t know a lot about vampires, but he knows enough to know Changkyun is surprisingly fragile. As such their fridge is usually half-filled by blood packs so Changkyun always has some. Which is fine, and all, but Kihyun does get a little tired of finding out something accidentally broke one open and now there’s blood all over their food.

“Son of a mother.”

“…Isn’t that statement redundant?”

“Changkyun, do me a favor and shut up.”

“Is there some reason your standing in front of the fridge? Cause I sort of need blood.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’m bleeding.” Kihyun looks up, away from the fridge- which he closed in anger instead of cleaning- and to Changkyun who’s bleeding from his head.

“How?!”

“Jooheon finally learned to throw things with his ghost powers.”

“…Are we sure you’re not human?” Kihyun pulls the fridge door open and tosses the punctured blood pack at Changkyun.

“Ah- Gross. Why’s this leaking?”

“It broke. Here,” Kihyun mutters, handing him one that isn’t broken as well.

“Need help with that?”

“No, go stop bleeding first at least.”

“…Thanks, mom.”

“I’ll hurt you.”

 

Finally there’s Minhyuk. Werewolf by birth, Minhyuk is probably the easiest to deal with. If only for the fact that he’s detestably the most normal, if a bit overly energetic. Besides the fact that Kihyun usually ends up bandaging Minhyuk’s wounds- or making sure he eats- post full moon, they don’t spend a lot of time together on their own. Though sometimes Minhyuk helps- 'help’ is debatable- Kihyun cook for the others and himself.

“So, Look, I’m not an expert.”

“Yeah?”

“But this probably shouldn’t be this flat, right?” Minhyuk motions to the pancake that barely can be called that. How could they mess up such a simple breakfast food?

“…No.”

“What did we do? I’ve never had a problem with these before.” Minhyuk frowns, flipping the pancake to reveal that both sides of it are fully cooked.

“Me either. They’re not exactly hard.”

“Kihyun.”

“Yeah?”

“Did we forget something?”

“I don’t think so. Are you sure you didn’t get distracted mixing the ingredients in and forget something?”

“You are pretty distracting.”

“Minhyuk.” Kihyun gives him a look of _'you did get distracted by something didn’t you’._

“I’m kidding! No!”

“Then what happened?”

“Dunno.”

“What if we just… tell them the pancakes are supposed to look like this.”

“Don’t you think they’ll notice?”

“Half of them can’t even taste properly what do they know about food?”

“Okay but I eat normally and I don’t want to eat these.”

“Want to order pizza?”

“Yes.”

 

All in all, Kihyun is pretty glad to have ended up where he did. Maybe being cast out wasn’t a good thing, but its hard not to feel like it is when he get’s to live in the way he does without listening to people tell him who he should hate.

Actually, Kihyun realizes, when he thinks about it he can’t find any particular memories in his life from before he got cast out. Everything he can think is important to him starts at that point. Every aspect of his life that he actually cares about, that makes him happy, has happened _since_ then. Sure he panicked when he first got cast out about what he was going to do, but it worked out fine. Everything was fine.

“I got promoted!” Kihyun busts into their apartment, take-out box in hand because he wasn’t going to cook. “Guess who’s a chef?”

“Congrats!” Minhyuk cheers, claps, and takes the box from Kihyun who drops onto the couch with a sigh.

“How’d you manage that?” Jooheon’s tone is the only thing that keeps Kihyun from thinking it’s an insult.

“Someone was late, I filled in, my manager was like ’ _holy shit Kihyun is super great at everything I should promote him’_ and did.”

“So basically you stole someone’s job.” Hoseok laughs.

“Yes.”

“Good job,” Hyungwon gives him a thumbs up. “Stealing humans jobs.”

“Hey I work hard, unlike some of you.”

“I tired to get a job once,” Changkyun mutters. “Apparently I didn’t look inviting enough to the costumers.”

“We’ll work on that.”

“Do we need to?”

“I can’t be the only that works forever.” Kihyun shrugs.

“Are your hours changing? Do we need to start cooking for ourselves?” Hyunwoo asks, frowning.

“Yes. No. I wish you would.”

“Can’t I just keep buying bread?”

“What is it with you and bread!? You weird angel.”

“I like bread. What do you have against bread?”

“Bread is tearing this family apart,” Jooheon cries, clutching his chest like he’s legitimately upset.

“Your shitty jokes are tearing this family apart,” Kihyun retorts, laughing when Jooheon gasps in offense.

“No those are Hyungwon’s.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”  Hyungwon shrugs.

“Don’t agree with him.” Kihyun laughs.

A few more terrible jokes pass between them and Kihyun can’t help but smile. Honestly, he spent a lot of time being exhausted because he did a lot, but he still had more energy than when he was working as a demon. It’s less draining to do things and take care of things- and people- that he actually wants to than it is to do a job he hates. It’s cliche to say he wasn’t really living before, but he doesn’t feel like he was.

“Hey guys hug me so I can say something cheesy.” Everyone does, even Jooheon, to his surprise. He sort of expected more hesitation but he finds himself practically under a pile of people as soon as the words are out of his mouth. “You guys make me really happy.”

“Does that mean you’re not upset I got you cast out anymore?” Hyunwoo laughs when Kihyun kicks him.

“I wasn’t in the first place, mostly.”

“We love you too, mom,” Changkyun and Jooheon cheer at the same time. He smacks both of them in turn.

“I changed my mind I hate you both.”

“Is now a bad time to say I’m really hungry? Cause- like- food is right there. I can smell it.” Minhyuk slowly starts to pull away from the hug.

“Oh my god you can’t let me have like five seconds. Fine. _Eat_. Whatever.”

“But I’m your favourite right?” Hyungwon mutters.

“Dude? Hyunwon? We all know you just want out of trouble because you haven’t left the house in like six days,” Hoseok points out.

“You what?” Kihyun turns his attention to those two as everyone else starts to release him from the hug.

“Nothing.”

“Oh my god.”

“Can you say that since your a demon?” Hoseok wonders aloud.

“Can you eat even though you’re a plant?”

“Okay, rude.”

They made him happy, as well as being annoying. Kihyun watches the conversations continue, food be passed around mostly to those who actually need it, and smile again. Yeah, _happy_.

“Seriously though can you say that?”

“I will hurt you.”


End file.
